A Time For Change
by crazeebeautiful
Summary: Edward leaves Bella and she try's finding happiness with Jacob. I decided to re-write this story. Anyway this is a terrible summary please read rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: So this was my first fanfiction that I posted on here and I kind of lost interest in it but I thought maybe if I re-wrote it i'd get my inspiration back so here goes nothing. Oh and another thing Emmett is Bella's brother and so is Ian**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my characters**

Preface

It's been two years since Edward left, the first 8 months of the first year was hard. I had horrible nightmares, I barely ate but then I started spending time with Jacob and the pain started to ease away. When I graduated I start going to a community college in Forks because I didn't wanna be far away from Jacob and Charlie.

**Bpov**

Everything in life was going great I had to switch to college courses online because Jacob didn't want me out of his sight or without a pack member or Charlie but today he was on patrol and Charlie had left for the night shift. "well it's just me and you...how about some juice?" I asked my belly as if it could reply I went to the kitchen and poured me some apple juice then I sat at the kitchen table and began to read my book I had a feeling someone was watching me but I decided to blame it on paranoia until I her a noise outside the kitchen window. I picked up my book and glass of juice and went upstairs I looked in my draw for my phone and it wasn't there "what the hell" I mutter I was about to look under my bed when I noticed my window was open.

I started to panic a little bit I turned around to go downstairs and see if it was there and Victoria was standing there waving my phone back and forth "Hello Bella" she said in a sickly sweet voice crushing my phone as if it were effortless I couldn't udder a word my mouth had went dry "what? no hello? that's no way to greet a guess Bella...I see you're not with Edward anymore..shame...because if it wasn't for him you wouldn't have to die ...a mate for a mate right?" she said but before I could reply she picked me up by my throat and threw me into the vanity mirror shards of glass went into my back piercing my skin she picked my up again and threw me into the wall as if I weighed nothing.

"It's a shame such a innocent person has to die because of you" she sneered stepping on my ankle breaking it "Victoria please" I whimpered "please... PLEASE WON'T BRING JAMES BACK AND IT SURE AS HELL WON'T SAVE YOU"she yelled kicking me making me slide across the room then she walked up to me yanking me by my hair so she had access to my neck "this will only hurt a little" she said but then there were two fierce howls that pierced threw the night "we'll finish this some other time" she said then she ran through my bedroom door and just as she left someone came through the window then the darkness consumed me.

**A/N: You like? then review like crazy**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2**

**A/N: Thanks for the people who reviewed, favorite, or followed my story **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my Characters**

**Jpov**

I was on patrol with the guys the only thing that I could think about all day was my sweet Bella I could tell the guys were getting annoyed.

_**" Jacob stay**_** alert"** Sam said all of a sudden we saw a flash of red hair followed by three other leaches _**" Quil, Leah to you left"**_Sam shouted they began to chase after them Leah catching up quickly and ripping one of the leaches arms off it hissed in pain and kicked Leah making her fly into a nearby tree while the injured Leach was distracted by Leah Jared pounced on him ripping his head off _**" one down three to go"** _Embry said gaining on the second leach all of a sudden another leach dropped out of the trees onto Embry they began to roll I sped up puling the leach off Embry ripping off a chunk of his side, Embry quickly got up t help me destroy the leach. It got quiet all of a sudden then we herd movement _**"the bastard is in the** trees"_ Paul said but I caught the stench of the red head that seemed to have been masked for a moment and I realize it's leading to Charlie's house I can only think the worst as I dash to Bella's house as fast as I can I didn't realize Paul and Embry were following me until we made it to Charlie's the smell of Bella's blood was strong and so was the leaches stench I notice her window is open and I phase and quickly climb her tree and go threw her window and there Bella was lying in her own blood I picked her up and ran as quick as I could to the hospital not caring that I was naked.

When I made it to the hospital I start yelling "HELP MY FIANCE PLEASE" and a few doctors ran up to me taking Bella from my arms putting her own one of there beds another doctor handed me some scrub pants I quickly put them on as they rushed her to a room hooking her up to machines "how far along is she?" one of the nurses asked "she'll be 7 months next week" I said trying to stay calm "the baby's heart rate is dropping give mom some oxygen" one nurse said and that's when I started to think the worst but I had to stay calm and pray for a good outcome I refuse to believe that they wouldn't make it out of this "the baby is in distress heart rate dropping again.. we need to perform an emergency c-section" the doctor said since I refused to leave I followed them to the surgery room I held Bella's hand as they cut the baby out "you gotta make it out of this...you have to..please" I said kissing her hand "the baby's out" one of the doctors said rushing it to one of those little tables I didn't here a cry finally after what seemed like forever a shrill filled he air and it also filled my heart with a little hope.

When they took Bella to recovery a doctor came in to talk to me "we started her on an antibiotic and morphine we are also giving her a blood transfusion we gave her a heating pad since she lost so much blood she has seven stitches inside and out above her elbow, 4 in her shoulder, 5 in her upper right thigh, and 3 in her hand she also has 3 fractured ribs and a broken ankle other than that she's steady all we do now is wait" he said "okay... what about my baby?" I asked hoping it was okay "he's hasn't got the hang of breathing on his own yet and we think he might not be able to hear out of his left ear as well as he should but it might get better over time he has hasn't got the hang of eating yet so he is using a tube and it's not unnatural for preemies not to have the hang of breathing yet but in a few days he should get the hang of it also as of right now he weighs 5 pounds 5 ounces and he is 18 inches long we want him to gain a little more weight ...other than that he is doing fine also congradulations on your son" he said smiling "can I see him?" I asked he nodded and I followed him to where my son was I sat down in the rocking chair next to his little incubator he was so tiny but the most gorgeous thing I ever saw.

"Hi little guy... you are so handsome you know that?..you take after your me" I said chuckling I put on the gloves so I could put my pinky in his hand when I did he gave my pinky a little squeeze then let go as if to say ' i'm alright daddy' which made me teary eyed "I know you're going to be okay I just don't like seeing you like this buddy" I said as my tears began to fall he gave my pinky another squeeze but this time he didn't let go, he opened his little eyes squinting them because of the light he looked at me for a moment then closed them back again "I know your daddy is a sapp...you know you have your grandma's eyes?...well buddy i'm gonna go tell your mommy about you i'll be back I promise" I said I felt my heart clench in my chest as I took my pinky back from his little grasp.

When I got back to the room I sat next to Bella holding her hand "Bells we got a son... 10 fingers, 10 toes, one nose, and everything else he's suppose to have...he's perfect that's why you have to wake up Bells so you can meet him" I said kissing her hand. Days passed and I spend the morning and afternoons with Bella and the evenings and nights with my little fighter I usually alternate though. I was sitting next to Bella talking to her like I always did when the nurse came in "your son is a little fussy I think he misses you and he's off the breathing machine he night still need it for night though" she said "can I hold him? " she nodded I followed her to the room where he was in his bassinet type thing grunting and fussing swinging his little fist about I put on a scrub shirt and picked him up being careful of his tube and I sat down in the rocking chair back and fourth "what's the matter little guy?...it's okay daddy's here" I said rocking back in fourth he began to calm "you know your grandma and grandpa are gonna love you so much I can't wait to introduce you to them..my little fighter" I said kissing his hair "you know I think I have the perfect name for you... although I thought you were a girl...i'm kidding I always knew you were gonna be a boy ...I didn't know I would love you this much... Do you like the name Wyatt? it means little warrior and that's what you are a warrior, fighter, miracle, and just all of the above" I said smiling at him "so you like it? I think Wyatt Gabriel is perfect" I said he kicked his little feet "I take that as you totally agree with me on the name and you like it" I said chuckling I kissed his hair again "uhm your wife has woken up and we would like you to come and maybe calm her down" she said I nodded I was so happy I put him back in his bassinet and went to see Bella when I got to the room she was in hysterics her face in her hands as she cried " I killed my baby! it's all my fault! Jacob left me because he hates me because I killed our baby!" she cried "Bella...Bells!" she looked up at me " oh Jake i'm so sorry I-" she began but I cut her off " he is fine Bells" I said sitting down next to her rubbing circles on her back "we have a little boy?" she sniffled I nodded "I wanna see him" she said

A/N: **Okay I forgot to mention Sarah is still alive. So I hoped you liked it next chapter is Bella's point of view remember review**


End file.
